1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable decoration, and more particularly to an inflatable decoration with a dynamic effect.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, all kinds of inflatable decorations are displayed in or in front of supermarkets, department stores etc to attract customers and present an enjoyable atmosphere. A conventional inflatable decoration comprises a body made of fabric material and a barrel which has a seat formed on a lower end of the barrel. The body is mounted on the barrel so that the body is suspended beyond the ground. An air inlet is defined in the seat and in communication with the interior of the body, and an inflator is mounted on the seat. A vent hole is defined in the inflator and corresponds to the air inlet so that air can be blown into the body when the inflator is operating. Hence, the body erects to attract the customers.
However, the inflatable decoration is immovable without a dynamic effect and thereby customers quickly tire of this decoration.
Therefore, the invention provides an inflatable decoration to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.